The Last Deceit
by vanessahstar1
Summary: What if Elphaba and Fiyero escaped but something else happened? Told from many perspectives, what if there was one final trial? Sequel on its way, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

1

I couldn't believe it. I was dreaming again, the same dream I had ever sense Glinda took control and I was imprisoned. First I would witness Nessarose's death, then Glinda and Elphaba together. And it would always end at the clock. But tonight, I didn't quite reach the part about the clock, and when I woke, there was someone carrying me, but that wasn't all. Why had I woke up in a real bed? Cells didn't have real beds. Or at least mine didn't. And there was one of my maids when I was put down—I could see her clearly now, and I should have known her touch to begin with. Why was she here? And why was I in the throne room?

It all became clear when the beautiful blonde girl walked through the door. My heart stopped instantly. Glinda. Of course, Glinda had sent for me. I was her prisoner after all, she could do what she saw fit. She was speaking now, but I could barely comprehend what she was saying. "…And after all that thinking, I've come to a decision. I would be willing to giv you a second chance, if you could prove to me you deserve it. So I will grant you one week."

And there it was. The excitement filled me. Oh what I could do with one week! Glinda had no idea what she was doing, surely. Otherwise she wouldn't have allowed it. "Yes… Of course Glinda—I mean Your Goodness." That phrase was still a little sickening, no matter how many times I forced myself to say it. Her goodness. There was nothing good about her, at least in my opinion.

She was speaking again. I really needed to be more attentive didn't I? "Now, of course, there will be a few minor specifications. I can't just allow you to wander around Oz after all, that would end well for no one. So you will do your—shall we call it probation?—away from Oz through a gateway I found when that girl left. I've had it cleared, but the one major thing is that I will come see you each day and you won't know when. So for Oz's sake don't do anything wrong."

So that was it. I had waited almost a month for her to call me, and now she was as good as saying she would watch my every move. Okay, maybe I had earned it. Was this how Elphaba had felt? If it was, I would simply have to tell her I was sorry when she returned to the Emerald City, she was bound to. Oh yeah, I couldn't. The Witch of the West was dead. And there was that phrase again. "Yes Your Goodness. Do what you must.. I respect your decision."

"Good." She sounded relieved, maybe because she wouldn't have to put up with me much longer, I didn't know. "You leave at the twelfth hour. Be ready when I send for you. And only get the necessities."

I smiled, something like hope shining through for the first time. "You're going to allow me to return to my rooms?" She nodded and I took the maid's hand, for once truly grateful for Glinda's mercy and letting myself be lead away, smiling as I saw the familiar room.

Yes, this was where I had woke up this morning. There was my bed, only half mad. And there was one of my finest dresses, hanging with a few others on the door. And that was when it hit me. While I was doing "probation" as Glinda called it, I wouldn't have access to my maids or anyone else. I would be responsible for taking care of myself. Okay, so maybe that had been awhile. But I could do it for a week right? Wait, where was my personal stylist? I was overly anxious. There were people looking after me wherever I looked. I had missed them, and I would keep missing them. At least until I could win Glinda's trust again. And that would be a grand adventure, taking one final deceit that I hadn't figured out yet. But it would be the best.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm going to try and tell what perspective it is from now on. I know the last chapter was disorganized, but that was really the only way to do it. Glinda's chapter may be short, but it's an effective transition to the main plot.

My eyes shown with both happiness and relief as we neared the passage. Happiness because I was finally going to let her into the world, relief because she was only really my problem occasionally. But there were things my prisone still didn't know—things I had no choice but to tell her.

I looked back, making sure she was still with me and waving off the guards around her as I stopped, letting her catch up with me and taking her hand in my own. I met her gaze easily, not afraid of the older woman though perhaps I should have been. "Madame," I began, trying to sound more sure of myself than I was, "II said there would be specifications. This is one of them. I'll let you remain who you truly are, but your appearance will be slightly different, as will your background." I handed her several sheets of paper bound together by a spell, knowing this would be the hardest part. "I've been watching the people on the other side of this line. And this is what I managed to put together. I suggest you memorize it."

She stared at me in dismay and then down at the papers I had given her, reading through them carefully though her hands shook, from rage or fear I didn't know. And then it looked like she was going to turn on me, yet she didn't. "S-So this is your idea of probation or whatever you want it to be. I guess next you're going to say we have to use a disguise in case you get caught coming through."

I nodded and produced a spell book, turning to the proper page. "Well, yes, I actuall was. We can't have anyone finding out you see. It's simply better this way." I cast the spell, smiling but then giving her a gentle shove toward the entrence to the passage, watching her go and turning back toward the palace. Now there was nothing to do but hope.


	3. Chapter 3

(So this chapter will be from Elphaba's perspective. I hope it will give us a little insight to her new life but it may not be quite what you want. And of course, the moment I've been planning from the beginning. Feel free to read and review.)

3

I walked down the narrow street, smiling brightly and humming a song I had made up. This place made me happy, and the song emphasized that. Could I be happier? Maybe.

No, of course I could be happier. I could be happier if I was able to be with Glinda. But I could never see her again, Fiyero and I had established that before we left Oz. And each day it seemed to hurt a little more than it had before. And then there was Nessa to think of. Oh how I missed her.

But then my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. I turned and spotted a dark-haired woman walking toward me. I didn't know if she was naturally pale or if she was just scared or sick, but I was determined to find out. I walked toward her, and I swore I could feel her heart stop momentarily. "Miss? Are you alright?"

She stared up at me and shook her head, and itt was almost like I was having a vision. There was something familiar in those stormy gray eyes, I just couldn't place it. And when she spoke, her voice was low, but even it was familiar. "No.. I don't think I am."

And then I looked down at her dress. Green. That was a common color, I had learned that—and part of me loved it. Did I wear a veil most of the ttime so people didn't stare? Yes. Now, they still stared. But it was for a different reason. They weren't staring att Elphaba the green girl, the wicked witch. No. These people were staring at Elphaba, their friend and neighbor.

But there was something about this woman. I had to speak to her, so I did. "Well… Can I help? What's wrong?" Of course. I was the only person, the veil was draped almost like a cape. She must have been staring because I was green, it was the only explanation.

The woman sighed, taking my hand. And the second I felt her fingers lace through mine, I recoiled in horror. Of course. I had felt her power before, and the thought of it sickened me. "Elphaba,-"

I didn't let her finish. "Don't. Don't talk to me. You lost your right to speak my name a long time ago." I turned, draping the veil properly this time and heading to the house where Fiyero and I had taken shelter though I rarely allowed anyone inside. And even when I did, he made sure to keep them from realizing what was going on. I had invited guests for dinner tonight, but those plans would have to be cancelled.


	4. Chapter 4

4

(Yes, I'm going to go into Fiyero's pov soon, I just haven't found the right time. But it will come, no need to fear. For now though, let's see how things have changed from chapter one to chapter four.)

I didn't plan to find anyone. But that song had sounded so nice, I had to find where it was coming from. And there she had been, standing in the middle of the street like there was nothing strange about it.

Butt how was she here? Was it, after all, possible that she had gone through the same passage I did? Was that why I had dreamed about the clock? Maybe. Or maybe it was some strange coincidence. But when she pulled away and spoke so harshly just because I said her name, it hurt.

I never knew Elphaba could make me feel that kind of pain. But it served me right after the pain I had caused her. And she was right, I really had no right to say her name. But as she walked away, I slowly sank to my knees, leaning against the wall behind me and letting myself weep. Just when I was learning how she felt, she had simply walked away before I could tell her.

And then there were footsteps. I looked up and smiled a little. "E-Elphaba? I-Is that you?"

But when the response came, it was a man's voice. "No. Are you expecting her?"

I nodded. "Well… not... not really. B-But I do need to see her." The man walked to me and I smiled, seeing a woman by his side. I let them lift me into a standing position and tried to stand on my own though I found myself leaning on her. I stared up at her, taking in her auburn hair, her soft brown eyes—and I knew she was someone I could rely on. But when the house came into view, I became a little more nervous. "I-Is that her place?"

The woman took my hand. "It is. And you'll be alright… she doesn't turn away a stranger."

I shook my head. "N-No. I… I knew her before... well before she came here. A-And I wasn't very good to her. She hates me, as well she should. I… I killed her sister. And that's not even the worst of it."

(And with that revelation, we shall await our new friends' reactions.)


	5. Chapter 5

5

(So this is going to be back in Elphaba's perspective. I promise, Fiyero has a chapter coming. But there are a few things that need to happen first.)

I heard a voice outside and turned. "Elphaba!" Mary came into the room and I could tell by the way Lorenzo followed her something wa wrong.

A frown came across my features slowly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Lorenzo looked at me, and I could see in his electric blue eyes that something was wrong. "Miss Elphaba, a woman wants to see you. We're keeping her outside for you."

I scowled. "Dark hair? Gray eyes? Green dress covered in sequins?"The two nodded and I scowled. "Show her the door. I have no desire to see her."

Mary's hand was on my arm before I knew it, her voice gentle. "Elphaba, you should give her a chance. She really regrets what she did to you. I don't know all the details, but that's obvious just by looking at her. She was crying when we found her."

I scowled, shoving her away. "I said show her the door! I don't wish to see her, and you would be wise to stay away from her too!" She was my best friend here, but I couldn't stand it. Mary and Lorenzo had been good to me when I showed up here and had even given me the house for myself. It wan't the same as how I felt toward Glinda of course, but that was partly because Fiyero had to sneak around and hide from them. They would never understand.

"Elphaba," Lorenz started, "she's right. This woman knows whatever she put you through was wrong. And she really wants to make it right."

I could feel it. I had buried my magic, but now it was threatening to overtake me as I turned on them. "Get out and take her with you!" Mary opened her mouth to speak but I raised my hand, subconsciously preparing to fight if they wouldn't comply. "And stay away from me! Alright?"

I watched them leave and sank into a chair, Fiyero running to hold me the second they were out of the house. I was comforted by his touch though I still wasn't entirely used to everything. I let myself cry as he held me. "Who was the woman? Did you know her?"

I nodded, sniffling. "I-It was Morrible. She found us Fiyero. She looks a little diferent, but… But when she touched me… I knew it was her. A-And I ran. She tried to talk to me, b-but I just… I can't."

He stared up at me in shock. "How did Morrible get here? And why her of all the people in Oz? Why couldn't it be Glinda? Or one of her friends for that matter?"

"I shrugged. "I don't know. But I can't see her. I can't even look at her Fiyero. I… I want her to die. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I already lost my life in Oz because of her, I can't lose the one I have here."

"But you can't harm her. That would make you no better than she is." I knew he was right, but then an idea struck me.

"I will meet with her. And when we do, I'm going to make sure she has to answer for her crimes. I'll slip something into that pretty bag I saw her carrying… Glinda or someone will find it when she goes home. Because I know she won't be able to resist the urge to tell them about me."


	6. Chapter 6

6

(So I was thinking now that Elphaba and Mary have had their little dispute it would be a good time to go into Fiyero's pov like I've been promising. R&R if you wish.)

I watched Elphaba for minute before speaking. "Well, if you really thin you can trust her."

She sighed sadly. "I don't Fiyero. But I have no alternative. If she wants to destroy us, she will. So we'd just as well not give her a reason."

I nodded, knowing she was right. When Madame Morrible decided she hated you, she was set on it. And she definitely hated Elphaba. But part of me wondered if the other woman had been right and if she truly could feel guilt. "I'm coming with you."

She stared at me, her eyes wide. "Fiyero no! You can't!"

I sighed. "Elphaba. Maybe… Maybe I want to see her for myself. I need to know Morrible is not only here but that she can feel true guilt. Only seeing her will give me that, and you know it."

She paced slowly, seeming to know I was right though she hated to admit it. "Okay. I'll… I'll bring her here. But only if she'll be willing to come."

I watched her go, waiting until she returned but beginning to second guess myself. What if this was all a trap? What if things went wrong? But she didn't return, no matter how long I waited.

(Short, I know. But this next one will be longer, promise.)


	7. Chapter 7

7

(So we shall return to Glinda's perspective for awhle, but I won't promise it'll be long. At least for now, she mainly serves as a character to keep order and make sure everyone stays in their proper place. But I promise her role will get bigger as we move forward.)

The dawn was breaking as I walked through to the other side. And there she stood, waiting for me. I smiled at her, a little relieved. "Well? How did things go on our first day?"

She sighed. "I… I saw someone. How long can you stay?"

I smiled. "Well, I'd love to meet your friend! If she would like to meet me."

She laughed, the sound void of emotion. "She's not a friend. I wish she was. But… well you'll see. Come on!" She grabbed my hand, and I followed her, completely unaware of wahat she meant.

I didn't even understand as we neared the house, surprised the door was unlocked and letting her lead me inside though it seemed to be vacant. I heard someone move and turned, but there seemed to be no one there. I noted how her eyes searched the area and how frustrated she seemed to be, raising my own hand to lay on her cheek gently. "Madame. Calm down. Maybe she's just not home. It's not worth destroying the place."

"No Glinda. She has to be—She doesn't have another choice! You need to meet her!"

I laughed. "Madame Morrible! You sound like me! Just don't act like I do sometimes."

She shook her head, looking at me like I was a stubborn child that she needed to make obey. "No Glinda. I'm serious! You need to meet this girl… she's so much like… well like Elphaba! You'd love her—I know you would!"

I smiled a little, loving her excitement though it also confused me. "Like Elphie? How?"

"That's why-" She stopped, hearing the same thing I did. Someone was moving near us, but we couldn't see who.

"Get out. You're not welcome here." Wait. That sounded like…

"Fiyero?" I turned my head in disbelief, and to my delight, I was right. It must have been an accident because he quickly turned away from me, but I alreay knew. "Wait. Is it her? Is that what you're trying to tell me Madame?"

"She smiled though the shock was clearly to much for her too. "Yes. I… I was sure she would be here. My true new friends brought me here… she threw them out. Just because she wa associated with me. It hurt, but I need to talk to her Glinda."

I understood that. And I wanted to see my friend too. "Okay, but I don't think she'd want anyone to know. So I want you to promise her you won't tell anyone back home about this. Any of it. I'm sure she'll come around, you just need to give her time. You put her through a lot after all."

"We both did." I knew she was right, but before I could speak, the door flew open and there she stood. I ran the other way, making sure she didn't see me. I needed to talk to her, but now simply wasn't the time.


	8. Chapter 8

8

(So it's time to return to Elphaba. I know, we left her hanging. So no longer.)

It was dark. I could feel the floor under my hand. It was cold. There was no one around me, and I was bound.

What had happened? I had gone to meet with Madame Morrible, but I didn't see her. I didn't see anyone to be honest. Had she done this to me? Surely not. Not if she truly wanted to be better.

My head was being lifted and I felt myself being forced to stand. "M-Madame?"

But it wasn't her voice that greeted me. "Hello Elphaba. Were you expecting her?"

I took in a sharp breath and scowled. "M-Mary? What are you doing? A-Are you working with her?"

"No Elphaba. I'm working with myself. I know your secret now. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

I shuddered. My veil was gone. "Well I didn't think it was important. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't do anything wrong. And no I'm not sick."

Mary scowled. "You didn't think it was important to tell your closest friend? Oh Elphaba. You won't believe it, but I found something in your friend's bag. It's a lie, I know that much now. And you will tell me everything if you want to get out of here and her not suffer." She showed me the first page and I frowned. "Is that her handwriting?"

My eyes widened as I read it. "No. It's… It's Glinda's, not Madame's."

She nodded. "And who is Glinda?"

I sighed, telling her that Glinda was my best friend and that I had missed her but that the war raging where I was from prevented me from returning. She let me talk, taking in y words with what I knew was excitement. I had learned that Mary liked to learn, one of the traits we shared. But as much as she did, I couldn't trust her with the truth. Not yet. And maybe never.

(So maybe Morrible is, for once in her life, trying to do something right. Or maybe she's just distracting Fiyero.)


	9. Chapter 9

9

(Okay. So we established that, so now I guess back to Madame Morrible and Fiyero, just from her perspective.)

Glinda had left. Seeing her had made me happy, but now I needed to get to work finding Elphaba. I wanted to be able to please her, but I could only do so much.

It hurt me. I couldn't believe I found her and lost her all within the period of the last two days. As hard as I tried, I simply couldn't do anything right.

And then I realized Fiyero was speaking to me. "Madame? Are you alright?"

"No! I'm not alright Fiyero! Are you?"

He shook his head and moved back, frightened by my temper. "No."

"So what are we going to do about it? Stand around all day?" I could feel my powers spiraling. I was afraid, and that never worked out well. I had a gift, yes, but it was also a curse in that if I lost control, I couldn't regain it.

I needed Elphaba. And Fiyero could sense that. "You're okay. You can find her can't you? Aren't there spells?"

I frowned. "But Glinda has the Grimmerie. And I can't wait for her. I'm tired Fiyero. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of loosing people… Look att me. I'm a mess. I'm no press secretary. I-"

He stopped me. "Hush. You need to calm down. You can find her, I know you can. You'll be able to track her powers… I can feel her in danger. Use that."

I took his hand, waiting. And then I felt it. "She's at the house I've been staying in while I've been here! I can do this, you're right! I just need a little faith in myslf." I ran through the door, smiling as I ran toward the house.

(And so we shall see in the next chapter what happens. R&R and tell me what perspective you mightwant to see it from, but it's not mandatory.)


	10. Chapter 10

10

(Okay, so I know the last two chapters haven't entirely made sense given how the seventh ended. But I was thinking maybe Glinda just thought she saw Elphaba when really it was just the wind. And I think it's high time we go back to Fiyero's perspective. And yes, we can all be a little reckless sometimes. R&R if desired.)

I stared after her. She didn't really think she was going to save the woman **I loved did she? It would be the same if I tried to find the Wizard. Something told me she had loved him, and she might not appreciate me taking the opportunity from her.**

 **So I followed her outside and to the house near ours where Elphaba had often gone. I thought maybe she had simply got caught making things right with her friends. But the house was completely dark. So was she staying foor the night?**

 **Then, as I followed the woman in, a light came on and a voice greeted us. "I'm here my dear And so is she."**

I stopped. Was that Mary? Well of course she would be in her own house, but Elphaba wasn't rushing to greet us. And when I saw her, I froze. She was bound, and she wasn't wearing her veil. Which only meant Mary knew her secret. What else did she know?

Madame Morrible was clearly angered just as I was. I could feel her power even before the house shook and lightning split the sky outside it. Mary moved back in shock—clearly Elphaba hadn't told her about magic.

I ran to Elphaba and untied her, letting Madame Morrible deal with her captor and simply running from the house, battling against the raging storm around it and relieved when we were safe inside. "Elphaba… She was right! She really does want to change!"

Elphaa smiled. "Maybe. Or maybe she's tricking you into thinking that."

I shook my head. "No Elphaba. Not even she's that good. She might be Madame Morrible, but she isn't the same person we knew back in Oz. Not completely. And I know why she's here."

She looked at me, expectant. "Oh? And why is she here?"

I smiled. "She was sent. By Glinda. It's a way of knowing if she can be trusted outside her cell or not."

Her eyes lit up. "Glinda was here? Is she now?"

I shook my head. "No Elphaba. She left. But she returns once every day. So if we get close to Morrible…"

"We can see her." I nodded, letting her finish. "But Fiyero, we can't just get close to her because of that. Is we show her we really do care, she might not tell anyone back home. And who knows? Maybe Glinda would let her join us. It could work, that's the only thing I'm certain of."


	11. Chapter 11

11

(Okay, so we've seen how Elphaba and Fiyero feel after this ordeal. So now I think you all probably know by now that it's time for Morrible to get her way. Though she may or may not literally do this.)

I knew Fiyero was following me, but I couldn't care. I simply needed to find Elphaba. That was my one goal in life. Well, at least for now. If Glinda wanted to see her best friend, I could at least help her have the chance to do it.

So when I saw Elphaba tied up, I realized just how much I loved her. Wait. Could it be true? Did some part of me love this girl I had taken so much from? Yes. I loved her. And as much as that woman—Mary I thought her name was—had done for me, I couldn't stand her. My power was building. I couldn't hold it in. It felt like something inside me was going to explode.

And then thunder shook the house. I let lightning split the sky outside, and windows shattered. Fiyero had Elphaba, he was running with her. But I could only pay so much attention to that. It was almost funny to me how afraid the woman seemed. "What? Didn't Elphaba tell you about agic?"

She shook her head, shaking. "N-No. She.. She didn't. She's barely told me anything."

"Oh poor girl. You know, I'd like to show pity. But I feel no pity for you. You brought this on yourself." I raised my hand, and before she knew it, the storm was much worse. She was trapped as the house was destroyed, but I somehow managed to move through the destruction. Her scream of terror cut through the air, then all was silent.

I sunk to my knees, exhausted by the overuse of power. There was the woman's body lying in the reckage of the house she had once called her home. This probably wouldn't please Elphaba. But I couldn't help that. It would simply look like an accident. And, at least for now, our secrets were safe.

I went to where she lay and took the papers Glinda had given me out of her hands. They were stained with blood from where she had been hit by a piece of glass as it had flown through the air, but I could still read it. I would be this person. Not for Glinda and not because I wanted to be out of a cell.

I would do this for Elphaba. Just as I had killed for Elphaba, I would become someone else for her. It was just that simple.


	12. Chapter 12

12

(Okay. So Elphaba' turn!)

I frowned, watching the storm outside. "Fiyero, it's getting worse. I can't help but to be afraid."

He nodded. "I don't blame you. That woman who captured you meant something didn't she?"

I sighed. "She was like a ne best friend to me. I couldn't have Glinda, so I took Mary in her place." It was true. My relationship with her wasn't the same, but there was little I could o about that. I simply needed a companion.

He seemed to understand that, but the storm seemed to calm as well. What did itt mean if the storm had stopped? "I need to look into this."

He nodded, following me outside and up the hill. The small house my friend had lived in was nowhere to be seen. In its place lay what I knew had to be the remains of it. It was in ruins, and there sat Madame Morrible in the centr of it all, seemingly unscathed and with the stack of papers Mary had shown me in her hands. As I got closer, I could see the blood on the edges,and I wondered what had happened.

But tthen I spotted Mary lying near her. I rushed over and took her hands in my own though I knew judging by the deep cuts on her arms and the pool of blood around her I had, once again, failed to save someone. I turned on the older woman, clearly hurt. "How could you?! She was my friend, despite everything! Do you get that? I cared for her Morrible! It's bad enough you had to kill Nessa,-"

Before I knew it, she had interrupted me though her voice shook. "I.. I know Witch. I'd… I'd like to call you Elphaba, b-but we already established that's off limits. S-So… The truth is,-"

I picked up a piece of what I thought mus have been a chair, throwing it toward her with all the force I had and watching as she doubled over in pain, struggling to stand. "Don't talk to me! Not after this!"

"Elphaba,-"

I heard Fiyero, but I didn't let him finish. "Don't you dare defend her Fiyero! I thought maybe she was a halfway decent person now, but I guess I was wrong!" I went over, forcing her to her knees. "Stay right here until Glinda returns. And if you make one move, I'll know." I stalked away and back to my own house, slamming the door before Fiyero could follow me inside. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want tot see anyone to be honest. I just anted her to suffer. And I would enjoy watching it.


	13. Chapter 13

13

(So we're going to skip ahead to Glinda's return so we can move on to something not quite as expected.)

I walked through the gateway and frowned. Just as my prisoner had said, there was Elphie. But I didn't like the way she looked at me. Her arms were crossed which only meant she was mad. "Elphie? What is it?"

"How could you? How could you do this to me Glinda? Why would you let her come here, especially once you knew I was here? You did know didn't you?"

I shook my head but flinched at her sharp tone. "No. Elphie, I never knew. Not until I accidentally spotted Fiyero."

She glared at me in a way that only Elphaba could manage, making you feel as if you had committed some great crime. "Don't call me that! I'm not Elphie anymore… Elphie is dead Glinda! I'm just Elphaba, a girl with no one to turn to because everyone I do turn to ends up dead because of Morrible!"

"Elphaba,-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Come. Let me show you what she's done. See the pride in her eyes for yourself." She marched me toward her house but then turned, leading me up the hill. I gasped when I saw what looked like the ruins of another house, Madame kneeling in the center though she was clearly in pain. And the woman near her didn't seem to be breathing.

"She did this?" My own voice sounded wrong to me at the moment, my horror evident.

"Yes. I did. I just…" She faltered and I realized she was trying not to look at Elphaba. There were tears in her eyes, most likely from the pain. "I just… Y-You didn't see it Glinda! You have no idea how horrible that woman was to her! A-And.. And maybe I'm remembering how to care for Miss Elphaba, okay? If I didn't, I wouldn't still be here. She's forced me to sit here for almost a solid day. Just like this."

I looked between the two, confused. She had done wrong, yes. But at the same time, so had Elphaba. I couldn't pick between tthem. "Come on. We're going to get you somewhere you can be helped Madame. And Elphaba, I'll make sure she suffers for what she did to your friend. But what you did was extreme, I must admit." I picked the woman up, letting her lean on me as I helped her walk away from my former friend.

(So this is a much more confused version of Glinda, and while I don't think she hates Elphaba, I'll admit she doesn't know how to respond to her. And neither does Elphaba know how to respond.)


	14. Chapter 14

14

(I think this will be the final chapter, but I might reopen it later. I'm not really satisfied with it, but for now it's the best I can come up with. And to make it special, I'm going to put it in Fiyero's perspective.)

I couldn't believe it. Glinda was helping Madame Morrible get help. She didn't really deserve it, but from the way Elphaba told it, she and't been very nice to her friend either. I gave them both the silent treatment for a little while, letting them see how they liked it. They didn't of course and eventually began to make up.

And the people here were being so good to us. The wounds were slowly healing, but they reassured Glinda it would be alright. Though of course we had to make up a story for why they hadn't seen her before. Fortunately they bought it, otherwise we would have been tending to everything by ourselves.

Elphaba was slowly beginning to recovr from the shock of losing Mary and make new friends though she was careful to keep her face hidden at all times. She knew I had been right to tell her to in the first place, but she hadn't been able to stick to it like she should have. And before we knew it, Glnda was ready to go home for awhile once Morrible was released. Why she would want to go home yet I didn't understand, but that was her choice to make and not mine. And they both promised to visit as often as they could, something we all looked forward to.


	15. Chapter 15

15

(So I decided I can't leave anyone hanging or wondering. So I'm going to continue on, partly because I feel like I left some things unresolved and also I just want to go into Glinda's pov again.)

Back in Oz, things hadn't changed much. That was a good thing, yes. But I almost wante it to change. I had set up centers where the animals could get help, of course. But some of them needed a little extra help to remember or even learn how to speak.

Elphie was helping me from the outside, of course. But I could only do so much with her. She could never be of as much help as she wished. And she wished to see them as she helped.

But some of them had good things to say about her when they were able to speak. I would reassure them that the witch's work would be completed, even letting them visit others who were being helped at times. This often relieved them, and it surprised Elphie each time I ttold her one missed her.

I was learning to trust again. At first, I was much more forceful than before, making my former mentor act almost as a maid. But because she hated it so much, she seemed to try harder and harder each day to work her way back up. She still hadn't won me ovr when everything changed, but she was getting close.

I had gone through the gateway to see Elphaba and Fiyero, and she had chased after me eagerly. I made sure it stayed open a little longer than I had expected, allowing her to get through too before it closed. I stood there a moment waiting for her to catch up, but she didn't. Instead she was trying to pry the gate open again. "Madame, you haven't changed your mind have you?"

She shook her head, clearly becoming frustrated. "No, but why won't this thing open?! We were followed Glinda, I can feel it! Now help me!"

I stood there a minute. "Well, it might not be bad. We just need to be cautious."

She nodded slowly and we walked off though we went in the opposite direction of where Elphaba was. And I was relieved when she began to calm, allowing us to visit our friend. I smiled when I saw her and Fiyero waiting for us, running into her arms for a hug.

Fiyero sighed. "Did you try to find us a few minutes ago?"

I shook my head. "No. I didn't. We were actually going the wrong way."

Elphaba sighed. "I told you Fiyero. There was only one set of footsteps. And they wouldn't split up… you know that."

He knew she was right, as much as he clearly hated to admit it. "Then who was it?"

(And we will all reflect on Fiyero's question. He has posed a very good one, and I think it's worth waiting for the answer.)


End file.
